


Ksānti

by greenlock



Series: All Vegeta Stories [41]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Father/Son Incest, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: 父亲的忍耐Pairing: All贝，特贝，维贝，卡贝Rating: NC-17Summary: 借由能够穿越时空之故，未来特兰克斯有一个秘密的情人。Warning: 本文主观叙述的部分完全不代表笔者本人的态度，只是作为一种叙述视角的尝试。
Relationships: Future Trunks Briefs/Vegeta, Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Vegeta/Whis (Dragon Ball)
Series: All Vegeta Stories [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460149
Kudos: 5





	Ksānti

**Author's Note:**

> 基于龙珠多个系列共有的宇宙观。

他从云彩中掉下来了。在修炼的精进时刻，被孙悟空掌中的光波击中了。  
完全没有抵挡的能力，被击中腹部，连呻吟和惊叫都没有，就像死的石头那样硬邦邦地坠落下来。  
自从他抵达破坏神的星星以来，罕见这样毫无保留的惨败。  
我用手杖之力接住了他——贝吉塔——然后我看到他的脸。如我猜测的一般，他的脸色苍白，双眼下方有明显的乌青。  
“他应该能躲过的，”悟空发出委屈的嘀咕声，“我都没使全力……”  
迟钝的、幸福的孙君。我向他微笑，尽可能保持淡然和平静。“贝吉塔君只是太累了。”  
“欸，狡猾的家伙！一定又是半夜偷偷起来修炼了！”挠着头的悟空脸上露出了孩童才会有的那种非常天真的表情。  
他理解这事情是这样，我觉得很好。  
贝吉塔的头挂在我的臂弯里，他的身体对于天使来说，真是出奇的轻。那些千锤百炼的凡人肌肉，固然坚硬，仍显纤细。我望着他，注意到他的眼睛张开，无力地眨了眨，又紧闭起来，任凭我的手掌按下，贴住他受到重创的小腹。  
疼痛会消散的，创口会愈合。可惜疲劳不会。我无法让他虚耗掉的力气瞬间得回。  
赛亚人的手抬起来，不知是想握住我的手臂，还是想挥开它。他黑色的眼珠在与我对视，这一幕似曾相识。  
……让我联想起他的昨夜、来到这里以前，在人类世界可能会被成为不伦或者背德的事情曾经上演。

昨夜一如往常，一般我会去地球接他们来这里。昨夜也是这样。  
召唤我的是孙悟空而不是他，但我猜测，继续前往神域修炼也是他的愿望和想法。我在贝吉塔没有召唤我的时刻抵达了他的宿处，他在胶囊公司有间重力室可以训练与独处。  
那门通常都是关闭的。人类关闭的门窗、高墙向来是无法拒绝我的。我在虚空中飘摇而入，我是这么设想的——我希望自己能突然一下显形，出现在汗流浃背的贝吉塔背后。  
他总是在那里，赤裸着上身，忘我地训练，任凭热汗披挂挥洒。  
他裸露的背脊与悟空的很不同，皮肤的颜色略深又有光泽，肌块的形状小巧而纤长，沿着脊柱向下，肋骨下的腰线会忽然收紧。腰很细，细腰下隆起的小腹与挺翘的屁股线条都很柔和，呈现很好的弧度。如果他不是如此凶悍，如果他，不只是凶悍……他应当如他的外貌那样，总该有些柔和。  
在与其他生物的接触中，他没有表露出除了凶悍以外的态度，这就是贝吉塔的选择。  
穿墙而过的时候我听见那些声音，扭转头颅的时候我就看到了他的背。我的记忆从不出错，那正是披着汗水的、露着光泽、拥有纤长的肌块、翘臀与细腰的贝吉塔的裸背。  
肩胛部位的肌肉紧缩着，是因为身体内部不正常地紧绷感，催使它们紧缩……是撑在地面的双手，使它们趋于紧缩。  
贝吉塔坐在一个男人的腰上。  
双手撑着地面，腰肢一线，绷得好像弓弦，是完全收缩的状态。与此相反的是他的屁股，两瓣滑腻的软肉沾着水光，被一双男人的手抓握着，从中间的秘缝开始，完全地撑开了。伴随着有引导性的搓揉，它驯顺地吞吐着男性怒张的肉具。  
是真正的短兵相接。  
在男人的引导下，我所认识的赛亚人王子激烈地前后挺蹭着自己的腰腹和屁股。当内里的某处被肉刃刺穿时，他会停下来，暂停片时。我能看见他那火焰般的发尖在薄寒的空气中颤动着，有成缕的汗水沿着脖子滑落下来。  
直至享用他的男人的双手开始嵌入屁股肉里……催促地掐紧，他才会再度启动。  
然而这一切都在近乎死寂的安静中反复发生着，没有呻吟和浪叫，没有淫荡的啜泣助兴或陈情。设备关闭的重力室里充满冷色的照明，宛如雪光。他们的情事隐秘又寂静，就发生在这明亮又寂寞的冷光里。

贝吉塔的动作突然激越起来。他晃动细腰的节奏开始混乱、急促。  
终于，他开始发出一点点声音，是细微的、压抑的哽咽，他试图将尖叫吞下去，消化在自己内里，可这事很难做得完全。还是有一些声音漏了出来，从颤抖的喉头、从紧抿的唇瓣……是他的迎向绝顶的呼告，是脆弱的吸气声和哀鸣。  
他的背肌忽然紧张到了极点，头高昂着，脖子上的薄皮都绷到了极限。不需要再靠近他，我就知道他已经抵达了。高潮之后疲惫会一拥而上，那些收缩的肌理马上就会慢慢地松弛下来……  
——并不是这样。  
那个男人开始动了。他开始向上顶动起他的腰。抓着贝吉塔的屁股的双手变得强硬无情，像是要把他牢牢钉穿一样，控制着他疲倦的身体，不断用力，把他按向自己怒张的性器。  
从我的角度，甚至可以直接看到贝吉塔的内部。是的，那个男人的东西很粗大，拔出时被蹂躏多时的肠子仍旧依依不舍，拥吻着它，因而被微微拖拽出那疲惫又松弛的入口，而后又被恶狠狠地捅了回去。  
对屁股孔的反复蹂躏贪婪而残忍，已经近乎于苦刑的穿刺让受戮的人浑身瘫软，背部渐渐向前弯曲，疲倦的手臂屈起，向支撑住不住痉挛的身体。可这个附身的动作正是享用他的男人所期待的，一只手立刻插入了贝吉塔的黑头发，按住了他的脑袋。  
一声拒绝的惊叫被热吻挤迫回喉咙里，赛亚人浑身震抖着，在连绵的、失禁般的高潮中推拒这过于激烈的深吻。  
他接受了性交，但是不能接受一个示爱的吻——他的挣扎是真的，他挥手推开了那个男人的脸，甚至转身拔起，用双手在地板上爬行着，要逃脱那个吻。  
那男人抓住了他的手臂，继而翻身猛扑上来。美丽顺滑的紫色头发在我的视线里晃动着，它们如扇子那样滑下，遮挡住贝吉塔的半脸。  
是特兰克斯。来自未来的那个。  
他是赛亚小王子基因上毋庸置疑的子嗣。

未来的特兰克斯确实长大了。  
他以身高与蛮力的优势，压制住了他生理学意义上的父亲的反抗——手臂揽住细腰，尚未餮足的器官便从身后长驱直入，重新破开早已烂熟的肉壁，重重撞击在肠子的深处。  
这真是致命一击，我清楚看得到贝吉塔的前端喷溅出的东西。不是浓稠的精液，他已经射不出来了，那只是受到明确刺激的身体，背叛他擅自吐出的体液，很稀薄地滴落在本该是，只会沾染血汗的地板上。  
高潮不受自己控制，它断断续续反复光顾，漏个不停，这让承受者羞惭难当。可他今夜的情夫、他生理学上的儿子并不这么想。男人的大手抚摸过赛亚人的前端，很温柔地玩弄着它。  
没有安慰、没有对话。拔除了人类的语言粉饰之后，他们耸动交合的样子浑如野兽们交配时本来的模样。  
特兰克斯快要到了，他在埋头耕耘，动作愈发狂乱和用力。贝吉塔的肩膀都被他的冲击弄得震动了起来，他不受控制地拼命扬起脸孔，大张的口舌吞吐着总显稀薄的空气。  
是这时候，在屁股被理当称作“儿子”的男人拼命翻搅的一刻，他微张的眼睛终于聚焦在我所在的角落。  
其实我不确定自己是否真正显形，但是我能确定这个刹那间，贝吉塔确实看见我在这。  
他看到我了。  
朦胧的眼睛霍然瞪开——他的眼睛里露出不属于蛮人战士种族当有的悲戚仓惶之色。他不希望在此时看到我，也不希望我看到他此时。  
他没有出声，可我明白了。  
本该终身不得与他相见的、拥有他基因的那个“儿子”，正在捣弄他的屁股。  
“怀孕吧爸爸，我全都射进去……”那孩子在他的耳边低诉，说着荒唐无礼的言语。是我全都能够收入耳中的声音波动。  
我明了这全部。而且我……我很……  
一声咆哮炸响在有限的空间里，贝吉塔的气焰陡增，甚至黑色的头发周遭都出现了金色的闪电。他的眼睛，漆黑的、非常赛亚的眼睛，瞪着我，它忽而那么黑，忽而又呈现翡翠般的绿光。  
“不要看！！——你出去！！！”他咆哮着、嘶吼着。特兰克斯的猛攻被他的威势所慑，以至于暂时停顿下来。  
“爸爸……”他以为是他的错，开始使用别样的招式了。他开始用他仍然圆活的少年的脸颊和湿漉漉的鼻翼，轻轻磨蹭起年长者的后颈，“别生气呀爸爸……”  
他那强健的腰腹又启动了，这一次，抽插和搅拌的方式温柔和讨好了许多。然而贝吉塔看向我的眼睛愈发严厉了，我无以自处，只有悄悄地、倒退着，退出这里。  
我只有等他们的情事完结了，才能带走他。

如今同样那双黑眼睛正大张着，瞪着我。  
与昨夜不同的是，这一个贝吉塔瘫软在我的臂弯间，坦然接受了我的抚慰与好意。  
他不吱声，不过也不必多说什么了。他的肉体上——甚至在他的身体内，还残留着丰盛的特兰克斯的气味。他瞒不过我。  
我是自愿成为保守他秘辛的共谋者。  
“送他回房间睡一下就会好了。”我对孙悟空说。可是我很明白，贝吉塔君不希望是我做这件事。窥探太多秘密的人会被隔绝和厌恶，我不希望他觉得我对他的隐秘怀有过分的、非人类的关注。  
天使只有像个天使的模样，等着鸟儿飞过。我们是冰冷的永恒的一个分子，那才是宇宙的真实。  
“你送他回去吧，悟空先生。”我把那对赛亚人来说也算细瘦娇小的身躯递进另一个赛亚人的怀里。  
在完成移交的瞬间，我感受到了气。  
是近乎癫狂的、嚣张的、炽热的气。那就像是一百万枚太阳在眼前瞬间爆炸。我看到明亮的闪电缠绕在孙悟空的身周与手臂上。  
他抱紧贝吉塔，埋首在他的发间，深深吸了一口气。  
从那黑头发的上方，遽然张开的双眼不再是方才温柔敦厚的孙悟空的眼睛了，这个赛亚男人微张的嘴角露出了森森的白牙，他的喉头抖动着，发出咕咕声，仿佛随时要爆出一声愤恨凶残的嘶吼。  
这是一头野兽嗅到了另一头的正常反应。孙悟空的气里饱含着令人惊惧的热腥气。  
——可能他自己也感知不到这种变化，这是非理性的。这种变化已经吞噬和同化了他的全部想法。  
现在抱着贝吉塔的、站在我对面的不是什么“孙悟空”了，而是超级赛亚人之神状态的赛亚人卡卡罗特。  
他不知道贝吉塔身上发生过什么。但我知道，他会尽一切可能，不再让“那个”再度发生。

END.


End file.
